There are numerous occasions wherein it is required that one gain access to an elevated location such as for purposes of repair. There are many different types of apparatuses which can be used for such purposes and one common type of apparatus is a moveable platform such as may be used in repairing electrical or telephone cables or the like.
For the consumer, one occasion where a mobile elevator assembly would be desirable is when it becomes time to move furniture or appliances from an upper story. This upper story may either be in a house or in an apartment building. Frequently, one has to move relatively heavy objects down staircases with limited room for maneuverability.